Wen Ao Xue
Wen Ao Xue (Chinese: 问傲雪; Pinyin: Wèn ào xuě) was a recurring character in Peerless Martial God. Notably, she held the positions of Third Ranked Student at the Celestial Academy, Second Assassin in the Imperial Assassin Union and Elder of the Wen Clan. History Celestial Academy Wen Ao Xue is introduced as he intervenes when a teacher of the Celestial Academy was about to attack Lin Feng. Wen Ao Xue then uses that as an opportunity to invite Lin Feng to join the academy. After Lin Feng moves into the Celestial Academy, he maintains his friendship with Lin Feng and even helps Lin Feng on occasion. When Lin Feng was taken to see Duan Xin Ye by Yan Yu Ping Shen, Wen Ao Xue is sent to pick Lin Feng up, as Yan Yu Ping Shen was worried that Lin Feng would be attack and so sent someone both strong and trustworthy to protect him and bring him back to the Celestial Academy. It's at this point that Wen Ao Xue reveals that he's actually Yan Yu Ping Shen's disciple, like Duan Xin Ye, learning the zither. Later when Xue Yue was being invaded by Mo Yue, he fought alongside Lin Feng in the army of Xue Yue. Returning to Xue Yue During the Grave-robbing Empress Xi and the Netherworld Demon Emperor, it's revealed that Wen Ao Xue was actually part of the Wen Clan located in Ba Huang and that his presence in Xue Yue was the clan's decision. Meeting of the Emperors As one of the geniuses of the Wen Clan, Wen Ao Xue took part in Meeting of the Emperors and even managed to qualify and successfully take part in the Hunt for the Fate Seeds. Escape from the Small World With the Wen Clan joining hands with Tiantai, Wen Ao Xue was part of the group that managed to escape from the Small World. However unlike many of the other escapees, he wasn't pursued when he got out and went straight to the Celestial Wen Castle where he was able to enjoy a high status, even getting to partake in the battle for the control of the Small World. Meeting Lin Feng Once More Wen Ao Xue had become a Low-Level Emperor, revealed her true gender and managed to obtain a high position within the Wen Clan. With her gender out in the open, she was now considered one of the four beauties of Ba Huang. Lin Feng had summoned all of the Zun Qi Layer and upwards members of the Wen Clan and Si Kong Clan, and subsequently she was with the group. After a brief chat with Lin Feng at the entrance to Jiange, Jun Mo Xi arrived and mentioned that the Celestial Palace of the Immortals had been destroyed by the Wen Clan and the Palace of Medicinal Kings. Lin Feng immediately declared that the Wen Clan would cease to exist in Ba Huang and subsequently, Wu and Jun Mo Xi started slaughtering the members of the Wen Clan. Wen Ao Xue was hit by Jun Mo Xi's Hell Energies. Dying, she fell into Lin Feng's arms and declared that the most beautiful thing that could happen was to die there, immediately after Jun Mo Xi released Destructive Energies which corroded Wen Ao Xue's body. Trivia * She is the third strongest student at the Celestial Academy. * Second assassin of Imperial Assassin Union1801 * It is revealed that she was able to fool everyone into believing she was a man by simply cross-dressing. Quotes * You preferred me when I was wearing men’s clothes?1835 * My life was miserable, but the most beautiful thing that could ever happen was to die in your arms.1835 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Celestial Academy Category:Wen Clan Category:Meeting of the Emperors Category:Imperial Assassin Union